


For Old Time's Sake

by Umi (umichii)



Series: 30 Kisses [7]
Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umichii/pseuds/Umi
Summary: It's Christmas, and all is well. Niebel POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comm 30_kisses, prompt #23: candy  
> Original A/N: Universe wherein everyone is alive, it’s Christmas season… and Auld Lang Syne. =w=

Niebel smiles warmly at the Christmas tree standing tall and bright in the middle of their flat. The Glorys and the Raregrooves went to the forest just beyond the hill to get it early this morning while the girls did the decor, much to his and Shuda’s delight. Every year, they’re the ones who have to do the nasty job since Sieg insists he can’t leave the kitchen ‘just to fetch a tree’. “If you want a pumpkin pie and a turkey on the table, you do it,” Sieg always says.  
  
The more Niebel stares at the colorful tree, the more he’s glad he suggested to host this year’s Christmas reunion. Having these many people in his and Sieg’s house really warms the place up that he is certain he’ll still feel the Christmas spirit even after New Year.  
  
Lucia and Levin are decorating the fireplace with Christmas socks while the grandfathers fill each up with candy canes and red liquorices. At the same time, the Glory’s two ladies are putting up the mistletoe on the archway separating the sitting room from the kitchen, and oddly enough, it’s Shuda who’s directing. Niebel almost laugh out loud at the sight of the battle-hardened man posed with hands perched on his hips. The red, Christmas sweater and reindeer headband he’s wearing only made him even more amusing to the eyes, and surely enough, Musica joins in the laugh seconds later.  
  
Shrill, girly cries immediately fill the sitting room when Sieg comes out from the kitchen, holding a tray of gingerbread men, clueless of the sudden commotion. Niebel watches with bated breath as the time mage blinks widely at everyone. Shuda grits his teeth when Sieg quirked a fine eyebrow at him.  
  
“What?” Sieg asks, baffled by everyone’s reaction. Somewhere in the back of the room, Lucia snickers loudly.  
  
Shaking his head, Shuda points at the mistletoe. Sieg follows the finger’s direction, and Niebel is certain the sorcerer groans worse than Levin does when Plue steals his lollipop.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sieg moans in protest. “This is completely unfair.”  
  
Every girl in the room giggles in turn, even Cattleya. Vaguely, Niebel is glad she’s not touchy with the fact that Sieg and Shuda used to be an It couple.  
  
“Come on, Clockboy,” Lucia calls from the fireplace, grinning ear to ear. “Don’t be such a wuss.”  
  
“Sorry, Sieg, but I’m completely with Lucia here,” Haru chimes in with a huge smirk.  
  
Sitting on Niebel’s lap, little Rosa tugs his shirt and innocently remarks, “But they’re both men.”  
  
The teenager can only smile at Shuda’s daughter before ruffling her hair. And when Sieg shyly kisses Shuda on the corner of his lips, igniting a long round of complaints and demands of something more than just a peck, Niebel sits back and let little Rosa snuggle happily into his arms. It’s good, and all is well.  
  
“For old time’s sake.”


End file.
